Secrets
by LikeeaSkyscraper
Summary: Everyone has a past, their own secrets which they want to stay hidden. Everyone has their way of dealing with things... just how exactly do they do it. When Elektra comes to the dumping ground everything is different, no one is sure what happened. No one know's how to help [This summary is so bad I don't know]
1. Chapter 1

**[Note; This story starts when Elektra firsts comes to the dumping ground, Tracy is still there at the moment - Slightly Darker fic, rated T]**

**To be honest I don't even know how this idea came into my head. Let me know what you think...**

* * *

_Chapter One_

* * *

She was used to it now, all the moving around. She didn't stay at one care home for very long. They all were pointless parts of her life in her opinion, some worse than others. She didn't like any of them, but yet she wasn't sure what she would prefer being at home or in a care home... She really didn't know which she would chose. Both as bad as each other for different reasons. After all this time, being shipped from place to place. The same mental and physical abuse over the years she was slowly giving up, loosing herself. They didn't realize the extent of it, no one did. It was too late to turn back.

Elektra stood outside of her new care home, Elm Tree House. The black bruise surrounding her eye would be what most people noticed first, but to Elektra that was barely another page to her story. Her new social worker stood by her side, as they waited for the door to be answered.

''Try not to get kicked out this time'' She hissed into the girls ear causing her to scoff in return. They stood there for a few more moments before the door finally swung open. A black haired girl only slightly taller than Elektra but still probably only in her early twenties opened the door looking at the two stood there.

''Erm, Hi?'' She questioned confused but before giving them a chance to reply, Mike appeared behind her in the doorway speaking up.

''Ahh you're here. Come on through to the office'' With that Tracy stood aside letting the unknown people into the house as the followed them into the office shutting the door behind her.

Tracy couldn't help but stare at the young girl with blue highlights in her hair whilst Mike and who she now knew was the girls social worker spoke. She scanned over her, taking in her appearance. The bruise surrounding her eye, she then noticed what was a nearly healed split lip. She looked back up to the girls eyes when she heard her sigh. Trying to read her emotions she came up with nothing and turned back to Mike and her social worker seeing they had finished their conversation.

''What happened to her eye?'' She asked concerned for one of two reasons, the first being she had obviously gotten hurt somehow and the second being if it was from a fight, was she the aggressive one?

''Elektra got into a fight at her last care home'' She spoke up almost as if knowing what she was thinking.

''How did it start?'' Mike cut in sensing the same concern Tracy had.

''I have no idea, I've only been with Elektra for a few days'' She stood up as she spoke. ''Well, if you need anything else you have my number'' She walked out, leaving the three in the room as they both turned to look at Elektra who still hadn't said a single word.

''Look's painful'' Tracy commented trying to lift the invisible layer of tension in the room.

''You have no idea'' Elektra had muttered in response not expecting them to hear. She had said it for more then one reason. One obviously being that it did actually hurt. The other in a more of a metaphorical way which she tried not to spend her time thinking about. She didn't want to start thinking about it now, especially not with two new sets of eyes on her watching her every move. She knew what they thought of her, they took one look and thought trouble. The bruise, they assumed she started the fight instantly. They were concerned for the other kids here, she knew that but she didn't care. She was done with caring about anything, she had been for awhile now.

''Elektra...?'' Mike's voice echoed through her head causing her to look up at the two.

''Sorry what?'' Her response caused Tracy and Mike to exchange a quick look, she couldn't quite work out what it was.

''Do you want to meet the others first or g-?''

''No thanks'' She looked down again at her hands in her lap.

''Tracy, do you want to show her to her room?'' Tracy just nodded as Elektra stood up, biting her lip in the process which neither of the adults noticed. She followed Tracy out in silence avoiding the look she got from some kid who was stood in the hallway as he took one look before running in the other direction.

She wasn't used to that sort of reaction, it was normally her who was running from someone. Not the other way around, it felt good for some reason, having that sense of power, rather than one of fear. She just continued to follow Tracy up the stairs unaware of the occasional glance she would throw back at her. Tracy didn't quite know what to think of Elektra, she was so quiet. Didn't say anything, she had this look about her which she couldn't quite work out, she saw how quickly she covered up her emotions and was struggling to understand why.

She kept quiet for now as they neared her room, they were walking down the hallway when Carmen and Tee ran out of one of the rooms past them pushing into Elektra slightly as she was forced back into the wall. On contact a small cry escaped her mouth before she was able to stop herself, a look of pain quickly crossing her face.

''Elektra, are you okay?'' Tracy took a step cautiously towards her seeing the pained expression on her face.

''Just fine'' She breathed out after a moment of silence as she finally stepped away from the wall. Tracy saw right through that lie, something was definitely up. She brushed it off, knowing she had no trust from the girl and wouldn't get anything out of her. So instead she opened the door to what was now Elektra's room and watched as she stepped in, running her fingers across the wall. ''Blue'' She said in a monotone staring around the empty room. Her favorite colour was blue. It meant to many different things, the different connotations of the colour.

''Do you need anything?'' Tracy pressed.

''No'' Came her response, in the same emotionless tone. Tracy sighed turning and walking out the room closing the door behind her, she stayed for a moment outside the door waiting. She was about to turn and head back in when she listened to her better judgement as she headed back downstairs, shaking her head in the process. She was just over thinking things.

Elektra just stood there for a while before she slid down the wall, bringing her knees to her chest as she stared at the four plain blue walls. The only things that were currently in the room were a bed and a wardrobe. She was used to having new rooms but not one of her own. In every home before she had to share a room, at home she had her own room... but that was never really a home to her.

Unknown to Elektra, the other kids were being nosy. She didn't realize how her door had been pushed open slightly and how there were now two sets of eyes on her. She was even more oblivious as they ran back down the stairs into the living room where everyone else was sat.

''So?'' Tee questioned looking up at her brother Johnny and Frank.

''She's weird'' Johnny spoke up first at the same time Tracy started walking down the hallway, stopping to listen to the conversation. ''She's just sat there staring at the wall.''

''What do you mean?'' Carmen asked.

''What do you think it means? shes sat there and shes staring at the wall.'' Gus cut in before writing something down in one of his notebooks.

Sneaking past the doorway, Tracy headed back up to Elektra's room. Seeing the door slightly open she peered in, she indeed was just sat there staring. It looked like she hadn't moved since earlier. Knocking once, Tracy stepped into the room.

''Go Away'' Was the blunt reaction she got.

''I'm not leaving you like this'' Tracy slid down the wall sitting down next to Elektra.

''Like what?''

''You know what I mean, you're just sat here staring at a wall...'' Tracy looked at her, watching for any sort of reaction or response. ''What's up?''

''Nothing''

''There obviously is something Elektra...''

''So what if there is? Why would I tell you'' Her tone was instantly angry, her guard was up. She stood up, brushing herself off walking over to the window on the other side of the room.

''Why not? You can trust me''

''You can never trust anyone'' She spat back bitterly, Tracy flinched slightly at her tone before standing up and walking over to where Elektra was.

''Yes you can...'' She went to touch Elektra's shoulder to get her to look at her but she just got shrugged off.

''No, you don't get it'' Elektra finally turned looking at Tracy blankly. ''Getting close to someone and trusting them is never good. It's safer this way. Not getting close to someone, not trusting them. That way they cant betray you''

''Not everyone is like that'' Elektra just laughed. ''I'm being serious Elektra...''

''So am I. Leave me alone'' Tracy sighed taking one last look at her before walking back out the room and downstairs to find Mike.

As soon as Tracy had left the room Elektra turned kicking the wall a few times out of anger and frustration. Why did this always happen? Running her hand through her hair, she walked over to her bag searching through it until she found her iPod and headphones. She returned to the bed, laying on it as she put her headphones in, turning the volume up as high as it would go blocking everything and everyone out. She waited as the sound flooded into her ears, music was her escape.

_This is a story that I have never told. I've got to get this off my chest to let it go._

_I need to take back the light inside you stole, you're a criminal and you steal like you're a pro._

_All the pain and the truth, I wear like a battle wound. So ashamed so confused, I was broken and bruised._

_Now I'm a warrior... Now I've got thicker skin. I'm a warrior. I'm stronger than I've ever been. _

_My Armour, is made of steel you can't get in. I'm a warrior, and you can never hurt me again._

* * *

''Mike can I see Elektra's file?'' Tracy asked barging into the office.

''Why? What has she done?''

''Nothing... that's the point'' Mike looked at her confused before passing her the folder that was still on his desk from earlier.

Tracy sat there reading over everything twice. Nothing seemed to make sense, she had been in nearly 7 care homes over the last 5 years. The reason for her moving seemed to change every time. Some because of fights she had gotten into, it didn't say anything else about them, what they were about or who started them. Then there were some parts which were nearly completely blank with no real reason at all. None of it added up. She placed the file into the cabinet before heading to the door.

''Did you find what you were looking for?'' Mike called after her not getting a response as she had already left the room.

* * *

It wasn't until later on that evening when everyone had piled around the table in the kitchen for dinner when the confusion returned. Everyone else was downstairs eating apart from Elektra. Tracy left the room telling Mike that she would get her heading up to Elektra's room for the third time that day. The door was open so she didn't bother knocking. Walking in she saw Elektra fast asleep on the bed with headphones in. Walking over she pulled one of the headphones out gently before shaking the girl. Upon getting no response she shook her harder. ''Elektra!'' She called.

All of a sudden her eyes shot open and she sat up jumping away from Tracy as if her touch was burning her. Tracy went to take her other headphone out but stopped when she noticed Elektra flinch as she got closer.

''Elektra?'' She asked as she reached out to the girl.

''Don't touch me!'' She screamed jumping up from the bed. Tracy took a step towards her grabbing her arm, she thought she was just being stubborn. She didn't think there could be any other reason. ''LET GO'' She cried out trying to yank her arm from her grip. It was then that Tracy noticed the fear behind her eyes.

Mike having heard the scream from upstairs jumped up from his seat sprinting up the stairs and along the hallway bursting into the room just as she shouted again. He watched in shock for a moment as Elektra got her arm free, backing away from Tracy until her back hit the wall. Mike closed the gap so he was stood at Tracy's side as they looked at each other briefly. Worry etching their features.

Elektra froze when her back hit the wall, she panicked not having anywhere else to go. Her chest tightened as her eyes darted around the room not once meeting eye contact with Tracy or Mike. She sunk to the ground wrapping her arms around herself as her body started to shake. This wasn't the first time this had happened to her, she was used to things like this. Her fear taking over, her body would completely shut down trying to protect herself.

Mike looked at Tracy once more before taking a step forward.

''NO'' Elektra screamed at him making him stop moving. Her mind was no longer her own, memories of her past had flooded into her head and she couldn't stop them. She brought her hands up, gripping her head tightly as she tried to block it out. She started yanking at her hair when nothing happened, alerting the two care workers even more. Tracy didn't hesitate to rush forward not waiting for a reaction. She grabbed each of Elektra's wrists firmly pulling them away from her head against her struggles.

''Elektra stop'' She said firmly still holding her arms against her thrashing about. Mike seeing how Tracy was struggling came forward to help. ''What the hell is going on Mike'' Tracy whisper-shouted at him.

''I have no idea'' He replied.

''Make it stop make it stop'' Elektra whispered in her own world. ''Please no'' She continued to mutter various words to herself oblivious to everything, she didn't realize who was restraining her and that only added to the panic. She was back at that day again, the first time it happened.

''Make what stop?''

''please''

''Elektra listen to me.'' Tracy started as something clicked in her head. ''What ever you're thinking about, it's not real. You're not there anymore.'' She got no reaction. ''Elektra, you're safe ok. You're somewhere else now'' Elektra stopped struggling against Tracy, slowly being drawn back to reality. ''Elektra it's just me and Mike, no one else'' She continued seeing how it was somehow working, she had never been good with these situations but in reality she had never needed to be.

Elektra's head suddenly snapped up as she looked at Tracy, her face was now blank but her eyes were telling a completely different story. They were filled with pain, hurt, anger. So many different emotions running through her at once, all adding together.

''Elektra'' Mike spoke knowing that she was now calm- or at least calmer. They needed to get to the bottom of the situation now before something else happened. ''What were you remembering''

''Nothing'' Her voice said otherwise.

''Keeping it a secret won't help'' Tracy added looking at Mike for support.

''I don't want to talk about it''

Elektra stood up stepping past Mike and Tracy. It wasn't nothing, it was far from it. They all knew it but no one dared to make assumptions and she didn't dare to speak up. It had happened such a long time ago now but that was only the start, it had built up over the years. Getting worse, it was why she acted like this. Why others would always see her as an easy target. She never started the fights she was in but always got blamed. Who would believe the new kid right? No one ever did, her record just seemed to get worse and worse but for all the wrong reasons.

* * *

**I don't know where I'm going with this story to be honest.. I need to stop starting new ones ugh. Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you too the people who reviewed the first chapter (: Glad to know people are actually reading this story / are possible enjoying it.**

**Rhysthebeast - Don't worry I'm not going to abandon this story, I will still be writing it I just have habits of starting new ones which means I update slower sometimes and I'm a tad lazy so _**

* * *

_Chapter Two_

* * *

''Mike what are we meant to do?'' Tracy said pacing up and down the small length of the office. By now all the kids were asleep, after Elektra had calmed down she quickly went back to how she was before, completely shut down.

''She wont tell us anything, she doesn't trust us''

''She's not going to trust us anytime soon'' Tracy mumbled finally sitting down in a chair.

''We can't do anything about it now, she's asleep.''

Tracy just sighed getting up and walking out of the office. She was determined to find out what was going on, what had happened. Why was she acting this way? It couldn't of been something simple to make her act this way. No, something bad had happened that left her in this state. Mike was right, they couldn't do anything about it now so she started heading towards the room which she slept in on nights when she stayed. She laid there in bed staring up at the ceiling, she couldn't get to sleep and had been just laying there thinking for nearly an hour now. She could finally feel herself drifting off to sleep when a piercing scream suddenly rang through the house.

She jumped up instantly nearly tripping as she did so as she ran out the room. She didn't have to think twice about where she was going, she headed straight to Elektra's room charging into the room as the others started to emerge from their own rooms wiping their eyes tiredly. She quickly switched the light on glancing over to see Elektra still fast asleep tangled up in the covers as she thrashed from side to side violently.

''Tracy what's going on?'' Carmen asked after walking into the room behind her, her voice still groggy from sleep

''Go and wake Mike up'' She answered avoiding the question turning back to Elektra quickly taking both of her arms in her grip to stop her from moving before she hurt herself. ''Elektra!'' She shouted holding the girls arms firmly as she continued to struggle in her sleep.

''N-no'' She spoke in her sleep. ''S-stop please''

''Elektra wake up'' Tracy spoke growing worried at how the girls breathing was starting to become more uneven and sharp. ''Elektra!'' Tracy looked behind her in the hope that Mike would be here soon. ''ELEKTRA!'' She tried once more as the girl suddenly sat up looking around the room panicked as she started to struggle against Tracy's grip like she had done before. ''It's just me'' Tracy said instantly. ''Elektra calm down, It's Tracy okay? Deep breaths''

Elektra felt her chest continue to tighten as she struggled about in the persons grip. She was still disoriented from sleep and not completely aware of her surroundings which only made her even more terrified of what was going on. The voice sounded familiar but wasn't enough to draw her from her head as she kept struggling. She was aware of the lack of oxygen in her body and was finding it next to impossible to draw in breath.

This only triggered another memory for her as her eyes suddenly snapped shut. _She was back at that day again at her first care home. Some of the older kids had picked her up by her arms and legs, carrying her down to the basement where there was a old empty freezer before they chucked her in it and locked it with a chain. Not realizing herself at the time she was actually claustrophobic she stated acting on instinct the first thing she had done was panicked which only ended with her in a similar situation to now, struggling for breath. _

_She was locked in the freezer for hours before one of the care workers had came down and let her out just laughing telling her it was her own fault for being too vulnerable. She stayed at that care home for a few months being beat up every other day until her social worker noticed there was something wrong and she was taken away. The next home wasn't better, in fact it was far worse. That one held the worse memories for her, she could remember the day she left that one all to quickly along with the events that had happened. The head care worker being arrested for sexual assault on nearly all of the kids in the home including her. The home was shut down quickly. That's where everything really changed, she started acting different. Especially around men in fear that it would happen again. She swore to herself on the very day his trial ended that it wouldn't happen again.  
_

Elektra was finally drawn out of her thoughts as she tried to block out the memory, she already knew what happened next.

Tracy could only stand and watch as she sat there with her eyes shut tightly, trying to get her breathing back to normal. When her eyes eventually opened they were completely full of fear as she just sat there with her arms wrapped around herself tightly. It was at that moment Mike finally burst into the room making the pair of them jump. She released her grip on Elektra's arms as Mike walked over.

''Stay away from me'' Elektra whimpered as Mike came closer. Tracy went to step away thinking it was directed at both of them but was shocked when she felt a hand on her own. Mike noticed this and backed out the room, his voice was heard from the other side of the door.

''Alright guys back to bed'' There was a pause for a moment before his voice was heard again. ''Now!'' Followed quickly by the shuffling of feet.

''Elektra?'' Tracy asked cautiously sitting down on the side of her bed. ''What were you dreaming about? You can tell me you know, I know you don't trust me and I don't expect me too but I'm not going to tell anyone. I just want to help''

''No you don't'' Her voice came out as a whisper. ''You just want to know everything so you can spread it and laugh at me like everyone else. Don't think I don't know. All care workers are the same'' Tracy couldn't help feel slightly hurt at her words. It was obvious wherever she had been before wasn't exactly a good home.

''We're not like that, I'm not like that''

''Mhm sure''

''I'm serious Elektra. I'm a ex care kid, I bet you didn't know that'' Tracy said sighing.

''Really?''

''Yeah I was, Mike was one of my care workers when I was here.'' Tracy laughed slightly as she carried on. ''Proves how old Mike actually is'' Elektra didn't say anything after that, she just sat staring down at her bed covers. ''I only want to help'' Tracy went to tilt her head so she could see her expression but drew back when she saw Elektra visibly flinch at her touch. ''What did they do to you?'' She mumbled more to herself not expecting a response.

''You don't want to know'' Elektra's voice cracked as she spoke, she bit her lips trying to stop tears forming in her eyes.

''I do though, I really do'' Elektra shook her head, no. Tracy sighed standing up. ''Alright then'' She started heading towards the door. She didn't really want to leave, she was getting closer to finding something out and they both knew it, Elektra in turn had put her wall straight back up and Tracy had walked right into it.

''Don't go'' Came the barely audible whisper. ''Please'' Turning around Tracy saw the tears pooling in Elektra's eyes waiting to escape. She just looked sadly at the girl before grabbing one of the pillows from Elektra's bed and sitting on the floor leaning against the wall with the pillow between her and the hard surface.

For anyone else Tracy would have just smiled and left the room but tonight was different. She knew leaving would only make things worse, that staying with her might bring her closer to finding out something as well as getting closer to Elektra herself. All she needed was a friend, someone to talk to. She needed someone so bad but at the same time was terrified of getting close to anyone, terrified of getting hurt again. She could see it in her eyes, that look she had. The girl had been through far too much than anyone her age should have. So, she stayed.

* * *

Tracy woke up the next morning, her left arm numb. Opening her eyes and taking in the room she quickly remembered the events of last night. She looked over to the bed next to her to see her arm in a death grip from Elektra who was still fast asleep. She couldn't help but smile slightly as she sat there hoping that she would wake up sometime soon. It was only a few minutes later when the door to the room opened as Tee, Carmen and Lily walked in.

''You look comfy'' Carmen said sarcastically laughing slightly to herself.

''I sure am'' Came Tracy's mumbled response.

''Mike said to tell you that you needed to get Elektra to come downstairs for breakfast'' Tee added.

''Yeah and what exactly happened last night?'' Lily asked.

''Don't ask'' Tracy said sighing as she tried to pull her arm free. ''I'll be down in a minute'' With that the three disappeared from the room as they were heard walking down the hallway. ''Elektra'' Tracy said pulling her arm again responding in a soft groan to sound through the room. ''Come on wake up'' She tugged her arm again getting it free as she fell back slightly. Elektra sat up suddenly looking down at Tracy and smiling weakly.

''You stayed''

''I said I would didn't I?'' Tracy stood up brushing herself off. ''You hungry?'' Elektra just shrugged. ''Get dressed and come downstairs yeah?'' Tracy then turned walking out the room heading down the stairs into the kitchen as Mike looked at her taking in her appearance as he tried to hold back a laugh.

''Sleep well?''

''Shut up'' Tracy said playfully punching his arm before things turned serious again.

''What happened?''

''I'll tell you later when they aren't all listening'' Tracy nodded with her head towards everyone sat around the kitchen table looking at them curiously.

''Good point''

Upstairs Elektra hadn't moved since Tracy had left. She was sat on the edge of her bed thinking to herself about what had happened last night. She nearly said too much, she nearly spilled and told Tracy everything but would that really of been that bad? It's not like she had done anything wrong. She just didn't want people to think of her different, damaged or treat her different but they already did. She wasn't very good at hiding things so what difference would telling her make? She was an ex care kid, one of us and she had done fine. She obviously would have had her own problems which she got over and well, look at her now.

Standing up Elektra went over to her bag which she hadn't unpacked yet. Taking out her usual jeans she then searched through her bag for a long sleeve top. She couldn't wear a short one, not at the moment anyway. She quickly trudged to the bathroom changing trying not to glance at herself in the mirror as she did so to avoid looking at the bruises that lined her body. She had seen them too many times before, always different; different colours, shapes, sizes. She was used to them by now. By the time Elektra had got downstairs everyone else was just finishing up eating. That was good she supposed, they wouldn't be there to stare at her like they were already doing or ask questions. They thought she didn't notice out of the corner of her eye the way everyone's gaze was her but she did. It made her feel on edge, like they were about to gang up on her.

''Anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare'' She said before realizing her mouth had even opened. This just caused a murmur of different whispers to sound around the room. She looked over to Tracy who was stood on the other side of the island catching her gaze instantly, pleading for help with her eyes.

''Guys go outside and do something, it's going to be hot today'' Mike said, he had also noticed the look Elektra gave Tracy and cut in before she could say anything. Eventually everyone finished off their breakfast and started heading out into the garden whilst some headed back up the stairs to their rooms. ''Aren't you going to be hot in that today?'' Mike asked gesturing to the long sleeved shirt she was wearing.

''No'' She said plainly, pushing her spoon around the bowl in front of her not really eating much as Tracy just raised her eyebrow walking around the counter to take a seat next to Elektra.

''What's up?'' She whispered into her ear.

''I'm just tired'' Elektra sighed before standing up leaving her half full bowl of cereal on the table before she left the room heading upstairs quickly, she knew that Tracy was going to follow her soon enough, leaving her some time first. She had a habit of doing that already and she had barely been here a day, not even that.

So to avoid confrontation she searched for her iPod quickly jamming her headphones back into her ears and laid on her bed staring at the ceiling but really she was watching the door in her peripheral vision as the music quickly filled her ears.

_You fascinated me, cloaked in shadows and secrecy. The beauty of a broken angel,_

_I ventured carefully afraid of what you thought I'd be, but pretty soon I was entangled. _

The door swung open slightly as Tracy crept into the room walking over and laying down next to Elektra, looking at her expectantly. She just pulled her headphone out giving one to Tracy as she placed it in her ear.

_You take me by the hand, I question who I am._

_Teach me how to fight, I'll show you how to win. You're my mortal flaw and I'm your fatal sin_

_Let me feel the sting, the pain the burn under my skin._

_Put me to the test, I'll prove that I am strong, wont let myself believe that what I feel is wrong._

_Finally see what you knew was inside me all along,_

_That behind this soft exterior. Lies a warrior. _

Tracy took the headphone out not wanting to listen to anymore as Elektra just glanced over at her.

''Go on then, ask me. I know you want too'' Elektra was first to break the silence.

''I just, I don't get it.'' Tracy started sitting up, uncomfortable. ''Last night, well you know and then this morning you just act like nothing happened.''

''Oh''

''I mean, you obviously didn't want them all staring at you but still when they left, there was something off. I can tell.''

''Sixth sense is it?'' Elektra wasn't trying to lighten the mood but just change the subject and Tracy wasn't going to be fooled that easily.

''Stop avoiding the question''

''You didn't ask me one''

''What's with the smart ass attitude all of a sudden?''

''It's not a smart ass attitude, it's called being careful. It's too easy to say something you will later regret.''

''Why would you regret saying something if it can help you?''

''Because then you would know more, you would see everything differently.''

''Is that such a bad thing?'' There was a pause for a moment before Elektra finally responded.

''Yes''

Tracy wasn't convinced, well she was but that still didn't explain why she was just forgetting everything like it never happened. I mean at one point she was practically begging for help, for her to stay, but then just dropped it like it was nothing. Her mood shifted so quickly, for all she knew it could just be her having a mood swing but she knew it was more then that.

Without another word Tracy stood up leaving the room deciding there was no point in bothering right now. She headed outside seeing the boys playing football whilst Carmen, Tee and Lily just sat on the grass chatting to themselves. This made everything seem so simple the way she acted, how things used to be. Smiling she sat down joining the group as she listened to their conversation.

* * *

Tracy was back in the office later on that day going through Elektra's file again when she noticed something. There were a few pages missing, sometimes it would just be one and other times there would be whole chunks missing.

''Mike?'' She asked walking into the kitchen to see him making lunch with Gina. ''Did you take some pages out Elektra's file?''

''No why?''

''There's pages missing, loads of them'' Tracy said confused as Mike followed her back into the office. ''I'll phone her social worker see what I can find out'' She grabbed the phone dialing the number whilst Mike sat there flipping through the pages.

* * *

''What do you mean you don't know what happened to them?'' Tracy said into the receiver, nearly half an hour later and she had gone through about 3 of Elektra's old social workers.

''I'm sure you've been told this already by everyone else you've phoned but we didn't have them when we got given her file. They've been missing for a long time now. I tried tracking them down a while ago when Elektra was under my supervision but nothing, the pages seemed to disappear somewhere between her third and fourth home.''

''What were they like?''

''They were actually pretty good compared to her first two, she had to be pulled from her first home because of the kids picking on her all the time, being violent and well the second one got shut down. That's all the information I could get. Look I'm sorry I shouldn't be giving you this information I'm not even her social worker anymore. Sorry'' She repeated again before Tracy was just left with the dial tone having been hung up on.

''Anything?'' Mike questioned as she slammed the phone down.

''Nothing''


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you for your reviews on this story (: Means a lot to me_**

**_ Guest - The song in the first chapter is 'Warrior - Demi Lovato' and the second one is 'Warrior - Beth Crowley' ;] I'm kinda laughing to myself now because they're both named the same thing and I only just noticed. _**

**_[Warning - Mentions of self harm]_**

_Chapter Three_

* * *

Tracy was still downstairs in the office trying to find out more information from Elektra's previous social workers but kept coming up blank. Whoever wanted this information gone had hidden it well. Elektra was upstairs as usual, laying on her bed staring at the ceiling. Her thoughts only continuing to drift further away. She tried to block them out, succeeding for only a short time before she was no longer able to keep them at bay. Her mind was lost in a swarm of memories she wished she didn't have. She wanted to forget. Sighing she looked down at her arms, rolling up her sleeves as she absentmindedly traced the scarred lines across her wrist. Some were older then others, some marks not even fully healed. That was why she couldn't wear short sleeves no matter how hot it got, she was self conscious of her body enough without exposing one of her darkest secrets to anybody.

Elektra jumped when someone burst through her door, she quickly rolled down her sleeve before looking up to see Tracy stood there looking at her curiously.

''What do you want?'' Her tone came out harsher than she had expected.

''I was just checking you're okay...'' Tracy looked down for a moment before back up. ''And to ask you something'' Elektra sighed, she knew no one really cared about her, they just wanted answers. Information. They wondered why she didn't like anyone, trust anyone yet they were all the same.

''Go on then ask me'' Elektra's tone came out more agitated now.

''I was looking through your file...'' Tracy spoke slowly watching for any sort of reaction from the girl in front of her. ''There were some pages missing... quite a lot actually. Mainly from your first and second home but some more recent as well'' Elektra just looked away avoiding her gaze. ''I called your old social workers, they don't know what happened. Do you know Elektra?''

''What? Why would I know that?'' Her response was quick, too quick.

''I think you know exactly what I'm on about'' Tracy spoke stepping towards the girl. ''You're scared of something, something you don't want us to know. I can see it in your eyes. You know where the pages are don't you?''

''No'' Elektra hissed.

''Are you sure?'' Tracy asked knowing she had hit a nerve.

''Yes'' Elektra stood up. ''Now leave me alone''

''Elektra-''

''LEAVE ME ALONE'' She shouted walking over and pushing Tracy towards her bedroom door before out of it. She slammed the door shut spinning around and sliding down to the floor, she brought her knees to her chest as she just cried. Why couldn't anyone leave it alone? Every home she was at they wanted to know what happened. They wouldn't drop it. She just wanted to forget. They reminded her though, they always did so all she could do was cry as the images started filling her head.

Tracy was shocked when Elektra had pushed her out of her room slamming the door in her face but she didn't leave. She stood outside the door, pressing her ear to it as she heard a light thump followed by sniffing. Was Elektra crying? Before she had time to do anything else she heard shouting from downstairs and quickly ran off to see what the kids were doing this time.

* * *

Elektra was going back to that place. She had been there too many times, that feeling. The actions it lead too, she could feel it coming and didn't even bother to try and stop it. She had just completely broken down as memories swarmed her head. Standing up from the floor she shakily walked over to her bag and searched around until she found it, the object that changed her life. She slipped it into her pocket before opening the door cautiously. She couldn't do it in her room, it was too dangerous. Creeping out into the hallway she walked down to the nearest bathroom before locking the door behind her as she sat on the edge of the bath holding the shiny object in her hand. She needed the release, this was the only way she knew how. The only way to make it all stop.

And so she did it, she dragged the blade across her skin, again and again; waiting for the numb feeling to come, the pain being what drew her away from herself, from reality. She sunk to the floor just resting her head against the wall. She wished she could stay like this forever, just sat here on the cold floor, feeling nothing but numbness but of course nothing was ever that simple.

It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door as Elektra groaned, why now? Why did this always happen?

''Hurry uppp in there. I need to use the bathroom'' A female voice whined from the other side of the door followed by more knocking.

Elektra froze, what the hell was she meant to do. Looking around the room she quickly pulled a towel that was left in the room. Wrapping it around her arm she then tried to pull her sleeve down as far as possible. Scanning around the room she picked the blade up in some tissue shoving it back into her pocket making sure there was no evidence. Flushing the toilet to make it look like she had been doing something she opened the door slowly hiding her arm behind her back which only resulted in a suspicious look from the girl in front of her, Carmen. She took one look at her before dodging past and running back down into her room slamming the door behind her once again sitting down in front of it as she held the towel tightly around her arm. Great, now she had to find somewhere to get rid of this as well. Sighing she just got up walking over as she collapsed face first onto the bed, burying her face in the pillow.

* * *

Carmen was confused, why was Elektra hiding her arm? She had only arrived here a few days ago yet was already causing so much suspicion among the group of kids. So after seeing her run from the bathroom obviously trying to hide something Carmen forget about everything else, as she followed her down the hallway slowly up to her closed door.

''Carmen what are you doing?'' She heard a hushed whisper as she spun around to see Tee stood there looking at her expectantly.

''Somethings up with Elektra'' As she spoke she gestured to the shut door with her thumb.

''Well shouldn't you get Tracy then?''

''No, we can find out ourselves''

''Yeah but Tracy-''

''Tracy what?'' They looked round as Tracy appeared interrupting their conversation. Her eyebrow raised as she waited for an answer to her question.

''Elektra's acting weird'' Tee said honestly as Carmen just shot her a quick glare before looking at Tracy again. Her expression had fallen instantly as she just sighed.

''What happened?'' Tracy was worried, as usual. It was only about an hour ago when she had been shoved out the room by the girl, she didn't even realise she had left the room since.

''I went to use the bathroom and she was in there- she wasn't saying anything then when she opened the door she was hiding her arm behind her back before she ran off into her room'' Carmen said retelling the story.

Tracy didn't say anything, she opened the bedroom door stepping into the room and shutting it behind her. She looked across the room to see Elektra laying face down on her bed she took a few steps forward before realizing that it was probably best to give her some sort of warning rather than sneaking up on her.

''Elektra?'' She spoke as the girl on the bed suddenly sat up turning to face her forgetting about her arm, which was the first thing Tracy noticed. ''Why do you have a towel wrapped around your arm?'' She watched as Elektra's eyes widen, she looked at her panicked like a deer stuck in headlights before she shot up standing on the other side of the bed.

''N-no reason'' She stuttered. This wasn't meant to happen, they couldn't find out.

''Then you wouldn't mind passing it here? I think Johnny was looking for it'' She lied quickly thinking of a reason for the need of the towel.

''I... um I-''

''What are you hiding Elektra?'' Tracy asked taking another step across the room.

''N-nothing''

''Lie'' Tracy pointed out instantly taking another few steps until there was only a small gap between them. ''C'mon give it here'' Tracy reached out for the towel as Elektra dropped it quickly spinning around and rolling her sleeve down to hide her arm as Tracy picked the towel up noticing the blood. ''Elektra what have you done?'' She asked shocked. ''Show me your arm'' She demanded.

''No''

''Why not?''

''No'' She just repeated, using this as a distraction Tracy reached forward grabbing her hand tightly as Elektra yelped before she quickly pulled her sleeve up against Elektra's struggling to reveal the fresh cuts lining her wrist and lower arm. She wasn't sure how to react, she just stared down at the girls arm sadly before looking up to meet her eyes which were glazing over with tears.

''Why Elektra?'' Her voice was barely above a whisper now.

''You wouldn't understand'' Elektra's voice cracked as she spoke before she pulled her arm away roughly.

''Try me'' Elektra just shook her head as Tracy sighed pulling the girl forward into a hug not knowing what else to do at the time. Elektra was tense at first until she eventually collapsed into her arms letting the tears fall freely from her eyes. ''Shh it's okay, it's going to be okay'' Tracy tried to soothe her, how was she meant to deal with this? She never knew something like this would happen. Once Elektra had pulled away again Tracy took her hand again looking down at the cuts.

''Someone needs to look at these properly...''

''No'' She snapped instantly.

''Elektra-''

''No''

''Okay I'll make you deal, either Mike looks at them and we tell him, or we go to a hospital'' Tracy said knowing that she would probably end up telling Mike anyway, she had to it was her job.

She watched Elektra, you could practically see the clogs turning in her head as she thought over her options. Elektra was thinking exactly the same thing as Tracy, she would end up telling Mike anyway probably so she really had no choice in that part but there was no way she would go to hospital for two reasons. The first being that she hated hospitals... ever since she was a kid she had hated them but over the years her fear only became worse with the increased trips. The second reason being the fact that they would have records... That would be one way for them to find out more. Sighing she finally spoke keeping her eyes on the ground.

''Mike'' She finally whispered as Tracy took her hand after rolling her sleeve down and walking out the room with Elektra in tow, ignoring everyone she passed they kept walking until the were in the office with Mike sitting in his desk chair looking at the two of them expectantly, waiting.

''Are either of you going to tell me what's going on?'' He asked confused to why they had suddenly appeared. Tracy looked down at Elektra waiting for her to say something but saw her still looking at the floor, it was obvious she wasn't going to say anything.

''It would probably be easier if we showed you?'' Tracy questioned more then she said as she waited for Elektra's approval.

All she got was a small nod as Tracy rolled her sleeve up and Mike stepped closer to see. Elektra tensed slightly as he did so waiting for his reaction. In fact no, she didn't want to see his reaction. She shut herself down, blocking everything out. She didn't want to know what they thought of her now. Looking down at the floor she could hear their muffled voices discussing something before she heard a door closed and looked up to see only Tracy in the room.

''Where did he go?'' She asked nervously.

''To find the first aid kit'' She said. ''You kinda zoned out there, what were you thinking about?''

''Nothing, I just didn't want to listen''

''Why not?'' Tracy asked confused.

''I don't need to hear people's opinions again. It's always the same'' She said bitterly remembering the last person to find out, she got called a freak, emo, by nearly everyone in one of her old homes after it was spread around. She didn't get how people could find it fun to tease people about anything let alone this.

''Someone knew before didn't they?'' Tracy asked piecing it together as Elektra nodded. ''Didn't react well?'' She shook her head as Tracy sighed. ''We don't think of you any differently Elektra, we're just worried, concerned. We care about you and don't want you hurting yourself. You shouldn't feel whatever you do to make you do this. We just want to help-''

Mike cut her off mid sentence as he walked back into the room carrying a green box with him which he set on the desk as he opened it revealing various things, bandages, plasters, cream ect.. Common things you would find in a first aid kit. Elektra just looked around trying to avoid eye contact as Mike took out some bandages and a bottle of something.

''What the hell is that!?'' Elektra asked trying to hide her panic.

''Disinfectant, we have to be safe'' Mike said before he got his chair and sat down in front of her. Elektra instantly tried to sit as far back as possible before she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up as Tracy smiled down at her reassuringly with a small nod. ''This might sting a bit'' Mike said as he poured some of the liquid onto some cotton wool before dabbing it across the fresh cuts on Elektra's arm as she shouted.

''WHAT THE HELL!? A BIT!?'' She tried to move back more but couldn't as he dabbed her arm again.

''Look that bit is done okay?'' He said being careful not to spook her. She nodded slowly as she watched him closely picking up the bandage before he started wrapping it around her wrist carefully. ''See all done'' He said smiling slightly before thinking about something. ''Can I see your other arm?''

''Why?'' She quickly cut in feeling self conscious.

''I just want to see'' Elektra slowly rolled up her other sleeve as Mike frowned. There were various scars lining her wrist again but no fresh ones. ''Thank you'' He said before she quickly rolled her sleeve down standing up.

''Can I go now?'' She asked standing by the door. Mike sighed sadly before nodding as she walked out the room with Tracy following. She wasn't going to leave her alone just yet. ''You don't have to follow me you know Tracy'' Elektra said quietly stopping only a few feet from the door. ''I'm not going to do it again'' She added.

''Yeah but wh-''

''I won't'' She cut in.

Truthfully she wasn't going to, she just wanted to be alone. She didn't like interacting with people no matter how close she may have been to them. Elektra just preferred to be left somewhere quiet, somewhere safe... Before Tracy could respond she had already started walking again, she didn't bother looking back to see if she was being followed she just kept going until she bumped into the girl from earlier, Carmen.

''Elektra!'' She said shocked. They all seemed to know her name already. ''Come on everyone wants to meet you, I'm Carmen in case you didn't know'' and with that she grabbed Elektra's wrist unaware of the look of pain that flashed onto the older girls face as she tried to suppress a cry of pain whilst being pulled along into a room with all the other kids. They just looked up confused as the pair entered the room, falling into silence. No one did anything for a moment before Tee stood up approaching them.

''I'm Tee'' She said simply smiling up at the older girl.

''Hi'' Elektra whispered unsure of herself. She didn't like everyone staring at her, it made her feel even more self conscious and anxious. It felt as if the room was starting to get a lot smaller, like the walls were closing in. This couldn't happen now, she couldn't freak out. She looked down at the ground just trying to calm herself slightly. The kids here seemed nice enough.

''What's up with you?'' A male voice asked, she didn't look up.

''Johnny leave it'' Tee whisper shouted at him.

''She can speak for herself'' He shot back as he stood up walking over to where Carmen was stood next to Elektra still. ''You do don't speak don't you?'' He asked trying to hide a smirk. For a long time now he had always been the weakest, the scared one. People even thought Harry was better then him at times and now he see's this girl in front of him, clearly older and troubled and he doesn't feel so bad anymore. Like he can take it out on someone else and get the others to do the same. He was fed up of being at the bottom.

''Yes'' She said blankly not looking up still.

''Then what's the problem? Scared?'' He carried on not realizing the effect he was having on the girl. She could feel her stomach knotting, her chest tightening but still, she tried to act as if nothing was happening.

''Drop it!'' Carmen shouted interrupting him looking worriedly at Elektra as the colour drained from her face. Grabbing Elektra's hand she quickly pulled her out the room into the hallway with Tee following. ''Are you okay?'' She asked once they were away from earshot of the others.

''I j-just need s-some'' She stuttered out not finishing her sentence before turning and running towards the kitchen knowing that she could get into the garden easily from there. She was grateful at the fact she didn't pass anyone on the way as she burst through the backdoor running around the corner before leaning back against the wall breathing in deeply. _Stop it Elektra._ She thought to herself angrily. She was over reacting she knew it, they hadn't done anything but she couldn't help but feel panicked around them.

Breathing in deeply she let her mind wander to a similar situation from an old care home. _A 13 year old Elektra was being introduced to yet another new care home. It didn't look too... nice. The kids didn't seem it either, as soon as she arrived she was put into a room with the rest of them, all older or at least taller than her. Towering over her threateningly. It wasn't long before she had been cornered by them, no way to escape. Just looking at their gaze on her made her skin crawl. _

_''Fresh meat'' One of them had chuckled before reaching out and grabbing her arm pulling her towards him._

Elektra quickly cut her train of thought of. She was meant to be trying not to think about things like that. She was trying so hard but it always came back eventually. She was just glad she cut the memory off before it went to far, completely pulling her from reality. Feeling a drop on her arm she looked up noticing how the sky was dark as the rain started to come down more heavily and quick. She sighed before making a dash for inside trying not to get too wet.

Walking through the backdoor she was glad to find it still empty and that she had a chance of getting to her room without being stopped. Looking around the corner she crept up the stairs down the hallway and into her room. She really had no idea where anyone was at the moment. She stopped for a moment, taking in her room. She hadn't done anything to her room yet, all her stuff still being in her suitcase and the few boxes she had brought with her. She should probably do something about that but right now she just wanted to curl up, listen to music and go to sleep. So that's what she did, she liked listening to music. Listening to the words carefully, it was a distraction.

_When darkness comes upon you, and covers you with fear and shame_

_Be still and know that I'm with you, and I will say your name_

_If terror falls upon your bed, and sleep no longer comes_

_Remember all the words I said, be still, be still and know._

_And when you go through the valley, And the shadow comes down from the hill_

_If morning never comes to be, Be still, be still, be still._

* * *

''Carmen have you seen Elektra?'' Tracy asked walking past the living room just as she was walking out.

''Not since she ran off earlier'' Tracy looked at her waiting for her to continue and she soon got the hint. ''She was fine at first, but she looked pale like she was about to throw up and then she ran off. She went outside I think''

''I already checked outside, its tipping it down out there'' She said. ''I'll check her room again'' Without a response from the girl she walked off up the stairs.

Walking into her room she couldn't help but smile seeing her curled up on her bed fast asleep with her headphones in as usual. She looked so peaceful for once... like nothing could hurt her. It was a change from seeing the look of fear and hurt constantly plastered across her face. Shuffling out the room quietly she shut the door behind her, she didn't have the heart to disturb her sleep and see what happened earlier. So for now, she left.

* * *

''How's Elektra doing?'' Mike questioned as she walked into the kitchen to see Gina starting on cooking.

''She's asleep, I didn't want to wake her'' Mike just smiled slightly before handing her a folder over the table. ''What's this?''

''I don't know, someone turned up earlier and asked for me to give this to you''

Tracy looked confused down at the folder in her hands for a moment before opening it to find only one of two sheets of paper. Scanning over it she realised this was some of the missing pages from Elektra's file. It was quite recent, only from the year before. As she looked down under the date she realised what it was, a police report.

* * *

**Hmm, I have an idea of what the report is going to be and it's a pretty bad idea so if you have any suggestions let me know or you'll end up with my boring idea. **

**Song - Be Still - The Fray**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

* * *

Tracy was unsure of what to do now, she stood there with the pages in her hand. She hadn't read it yet, she had stopped reading as soon as she had realised what it actually was she was holding. The right thing to do right now would be to tell Mike, give him the pages and let him sort through them adding them to her file but she couldn't do that yeah. She was drawn between her curiosity and worry for Elektra and her job: what she should do. It couldn't be that bad right?

''So, what is it Tracy?'' Mike's voice broke her out of her trance. She had completely forgotten about her current surroundings, still being stood in the kitchen with both Mike and Gina around.

''Oh, just some information about my book sales'' She lied quickly, who was she kidding? That was the worst lie she could of said, mainly because why would she have the information brought here... by someone in person. Before anyone could question her lie she fled from the room heading up the stairs and into the bathroom locking the door behind her.

She really had no idea why she chose to come in here, it was the only room with an actual lock on it apart from the office but then she couldn't lock herself in there in case of Mike and Gina trying to get in. So that left her here, staring at the sheets of paper in her hand once again. It couldn't be that bad right? She thought to herself before finally scanning down over the rest of the page to find out what the report was actually for. It was then that she realised they were two separate reports.

The first being about how she had been involved in a gang fight at the beginning of 2012, some sort of turf war. The report said that she wasn't a member of either gang but quite a few civilians had been pulled into the fight or used as human shields. Tracy carried on reading as it went on to saying about when officers arrived to try and break the fight up and get the civilians free she had ended up punching a police officer in the face. Tracy couldn't help but chuckle to herself slightly at the thought of her doing something like that. Turns out Elektra had ended up getting arrested by the officer for assault only to be set free with a warning when her social worker at the time had turned up to collect her.

Tracy quickly flipped over to the second page deciding that she already spent too long just stood in the middle of the bathroom reading over this. The second report worried Tracy more than anything, it was dated only a month or so after the first report. Elektra had run away from her care home. Normally she wouldn't react to reading something like this badly, the kid was often found within a day or less but it said right there in the print that she was missing for nearly 2 weeks. She was found in a old alleyway crying, clothes ripped and covered in bruises. Tracy tensed, her jaw tightening as she carried on reading over the more detailed parts until she reached the bottom. There was a blank space on the bottom of the paper where a photo once was which only worried her more.

Folding the paper up she slipped it into her back pocket before exiting the bathroom. She walked straight to Elektra's room finding her now awake sitting cross legged on her bed staring blankly at the wall. Her headphones were still in and it wasn't exactly hard to hear the music at the volume she had it on. For once it sounded like a up beat song rather then the slow songs she had assumed she was accustomed too.

_Oooh, one two three four fires in your eyes. And this chaos it defines imagination_

_Oooh, five six seven eight minus nine lives. You've arrived at panic station._

_Doubts will try to break you, unleash your heart and soul._

_Trouble will surround you, start taking some control._

_''_Elektra!'' Tracy shouted trying to get the girls attention as she looked up quickly taking only one of her headphones out looking over at her confused.

''What? I didn't do anything I swear'' She said quickly, fed up with people checking up on her so often.

''I know. I wanted to talk to you'' Elektra just groaned in response.

''What now'' Tracy just sighed as she started to pace before pulling the two sheets of paper from her pocket. She knew she should have taken them to Mike straight away, or at least after she read them but she wanted to talk to Elektra first.

''Do you know what these are?'' She said softly, not wanting to raise panic in the young girl as she held the sheets up so she could clearly see what they were. Elektra just looked away in response. ''You know don't you'' Tracy's voice was quiet, she wanted to know more, why she had run away. What had happened to her.

''Which ones?'' Elektra finally spoke up, still not looking at Tracy.

''Last year.''

''Which ones.'' She repeated any emotion in her voice now gone. She didn't care that she was letting Tracy know that somewhere out there, there were more reports from last year. Giving her the idea that she either got in trouble frequently or had a habit of running away. No she was past that now.

''Punching the police officer and running away for two weeks'' Tracy said slowly waiting for any sort of reaction. All she heard was a sharp intake of air suddenly but nothing else. ''Where did you go Elektra?'' Tracy walked over now sitting on the bed opposite her.

''Not far, why does it matter anyway!?'' Tracy knew Elektra was getting more worked up every second, she wasn't sure how long it would be until she snapped again.

''Because I know what you were like when they found you... something happened didn't it''

''Yes okay yes! but it doesn't matter anymore so fuck off!'' She shouted, she was literally about to break. That would only lead to more shouting or her breaking down into tears. Tracy opened her mouth to say something but before she could Elektra just carried on. ''WHY WON'T ANYONE LEAVE ME ALONE!?''

''Okay, I'm going.'' Tracy held her hands up in a surrendering motion before getting up and walking out the room slowly. She knew that if Eletkra's shouting had caught Mike's attention it would only go further downhill then it already was.

Elektra could feel the anger building inside her. She knew exactly what Tracy was on about it and was surprised when she reacted the way she had but then anger was a secondary emotion. People generally became angry when they were either upset or hurt first. She didn't want to think about last year, or any year. There was no point in living in the past when all it brought was misery. She had moved on... she thought so anyway until it had been brought back up again.

Wanting to do something, anything to distract herself she threw her iPod down on the bed before sighing and picking it up again before getting up and walking out the room. She wasn't sure where she was going or what she was going to do. She just kept walking until she ended up in the garden, it was empty as it was raining earlier and was still spitting lightly but she didn't care about a little bit of rain. She ended up sat on the old wooden swing they had hidden out in the trees. Swinging back and forth lightly she took her iPod out of her pocket once again putting her headphones in waiting to see which song was going to come on next.

_Every carpet every floor, everywhere I look I fall._

_Climbing up the walls, I'm climbing up the walls._

_What goes on behind these doors, I'll keep mine and you keep yours._

_We all have our secrets we all have our secrets._

Elektra just sighed getting lost inside her own head once again as she just stayed there sat on the swing.

_You were always faster than me,_

_I'll never, catch up with you, with you. _

_Oh I can feel them coming for me._

* * *

Meanwhile Tracy had just walked into the office. She was sat there with Elektra's file waiting for Mike to come in. She knew he would start asking questions soon after her sudden absence earlier and the shouting from upstairs. It never was long before he realised that something was going on and appeared. Almost as if reading her mind Mike suddenly walked into the office.

''What happened?'' He demanded before she even had time to speak.

''The stuff you gave me earlier, it's some missing pages from Eletkra's file''

''What?'' Mike said trying to stay calm. ''And you didn't give them to me because?''

''I wanted to look at them first- to speak to Elektra. You know what she's like'' Tracy said sheepishly looking away from his gaze as she handed the paper over to him, his eyes quickly scanning over the print.

''You didn't think to tell me?'' Mike just shook his head disapprovingly. ''How did she react?''

''I think you know how''

''And you just left her alone...'' He shook his head again. ''After this morning?''

''What did you want me to do Mike? Wait until she shouted the whole house down? Until she finally broke again? I'm not going to push her. She needed space'' Tracy was done with the conversation by now standing up.

''Where are you going now?''

''To find Elektra!'' Mike just sat down where Tracy was adding the pages into Elektra's file before looking over it himself.

* * *

Tracy knew she wouldn't be with the others, she stayed away from everyone as much as she could. That left her room, which she had already checked and found it empty or the garden. Unless she had ran away which she found unlikely after the reaction from earlier and what had happened before. It was raining slightly still as Tracy headed out into the garden not bothering to stop for a jacket on umbrella as it was only drizzling lightly. She looked around, heading down the steps to find the garden empty before heading into the shelter of the trees. Past the bench until she came into sight of the swing. She was there of course, sat on the swing with her headphones in.

She looked up briefly spotting Tracy stood there. She knew she wouldn't be left alone for long, they didn't trust her enough to be left for more than an hour or so after this morning. If she was them she wouldn't trust herself either. She found her own moods unpredictable. It didn't stop it from being any less annoying though, having someone watching over her, she knew it was for her own safety. To stop her from hurting herself again when in reality she could do something like that so easily.

She didn't bother taking her headphones out, or turning the volume down. She just sat there continuing to stare at Tracy as she stared back. There was a sort of unspoken conversation between the two of them. She didn't want to talk but Tracy wasn't leaving her alone and they both knew it. She took her jacket off setting it on the ground in front of a tree only a few steps from the tree before sitting down on top of it. She slid her own phone out from her pocket trying to find something to occupy herself with.

''You don't have to sit and guard me'' Elektra spoke having turned her volume down. ''I get that you are worried about me but you're out here... sat on the ground when its raining'' Elektra's voice was surprisingly calm at the current moment.

''Who said I was guarding you'' Tracy just smirked. ''Maybe I wanted some fresh air as well''

''I doubt that'' Elektra muttered.

''Well then, I guess you'll never know the truth''

''Okay then''

That was the end of that conversation. They both went back to just sitting there in silence waiting for someone to either leave or to start up another conversation. Elektra had no plans of going back inside anytime soon which meant Tracy wouldn't be either.

''What was it like?''

''Huh?'' Tracy was confused at the question.

''Being in care, for you. What was it like?''

''Alright for most of it. I actually lived here, Elm Tree House. Mike was my care worker too...'' Tracy looked up at the tree before she carried on. ''I hated it at first, always saying that my mum would come back and get me. Making up stories of her being a movie star to tell the others. In the end I had Cam. I didn't really see it that much back then but she was definitely the one. I owe most things to her. I had curly hair back then''

''You didn't'' Elektra said trying to hold back a smile.

''Yup I did'' Tracy chuckled slightly at the memory.

''Glad I wasn't around to see that''

''Oi I heard that'' Tracy scoffed faking offense which only caused Elektra to smile. They just stayed sat there for a moment, smiles on their faces as they started to fade into blank expressions once again. ''What was it like for you?'' Tracy started. ''Before you came here?''

''Hell'' Elektra said biting her lip debating if she wanted to say anymore, if there were any details she could give away. ''I hated it, every single home. Every single care worker, every single kid. This is the only decent home I've been in, people actually care here. Each one was different, each had parts which made it worse than the others. Whether that be the kids or the workers. They were all the same in the end. I don't want to remember my time there, I wish it never happened.''

''Then why don't you let us help you?'' Elektra just shook her head. Not answering the question until Tracy asked another. ''What about your parents?'' She didn't miss the slight growl that came from Elektra's throat in response, the way her eyes darkened with anger, masking the pain that was there. Her frown appearing as her eyebrows scrunched up.

''What about them?'' Her voice wavered as she spoke.

''What were they like?''

''I don't want to talk about it'' Elektra's voice was low, her wall was going back up fast. ''I hated them''

''Okay okay. I get it'' Tracy retreated deciding it was best to just get small chunks of things at a time, she had struck a nerve and knew that she wasn't going to get anything more out of her now. She looked up at the sky as the rain started to get heavier. ''Come on, let's go back inside'' She stood from the ground picking up her jacket in one hand whilst she waited for Elektra to stand. She glared at her for a moment her eyes still dark before they started to soften as she stood up following Tracy back into the house.

* * *

Tracy had stood with Mike in the hall, by the time they had come back inside everyone was sat around the table eating, they looked at the two curiously before Elektra just walked past them heading up to her room not wanting to eat whilst Mike pulled Tracy aside.

''So?'' He questioned.

''She's fine for now, just don't ask about her parents.'' Tracy said as a warning, unsure of how she would react next time. She seemed fairly calm just then but she could see the pent up anger inside her, waiting to explode whenever someone mentioned them.

''Why not?''

''Just don't Mike.'' Tracy then left him joining everyone else in the kitchen as she sat down next to Harry ignoring the curious looks she got from Gina and the kids.

* * *

That was the only way it would work from now on, unless they had some sort of breakthrough. They were learning more slowly but surely and were glad they were finally getting to know what was going on in the young girls head slightly. Of course there were always obstacles that needed to be over come, there was no escaping them. It was just a question of how they would turn out, which direction they would lead them in. There was only one way that they would find it out.

_Fire's burning in your head, stars exploding in the night._

_Constellations suicide._

_In the fever, I'll let you go. But you're bringing me back to life._

_It's an evil, you should recognise. Maybe you, maybe you._

_Don't._

* * *

**Yaa new chapter finally, sorry for the long wait. Thank you for all your reviews on the last few chapters! Means a lot, sorry once again for keeping you waiting on this new chapter.**

**Song's in order:**

**Muse - Panic Station**

**Naughty Boy Ft. Bastille - No one's here to sleep**

**Bryan Ellis - Strange Days**


End file.
